


Personal Time

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm not even sure this is an actual kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro is going to be a good audience while Keith spends some time with his other true love.





	Personal Time

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get better at porn, so yeah. I'm just going to be writing a lot of it for a little bit.

Teasing isn’t normally his thing, but the big cock just looks so gorgeous all hard and wanting for him. He wants to drag their time out. Play a bit, enjoy the feeling of soft skin against his cheek, maybe even get the man attached to the dick to put his artistic flare to use and snap a couple pictures of them together to remember this by. 

Oooo, he likes that idea, make something good for the next time he is feeling lonely, “Life support,” Keith looks up at the grey eyes trained down on him, no name for Shiro tonight, he’s just the thing that keeps the cock alive, “Pick up the camera and take a picture of me and my true love,” Keith nuzzles against the shaft for emphasis, rubbing his nose and cheek down to the big fat balls, like a cat seeking affection, before he gives them a sucking kiss. He likes it like this. All dry and clean for him, except for the messy head. He hasn’t let it leak down enough to be all sticky yet. He might keep it that way. Lick the leaking slit clean every time it gets to be too much, and just work the lovely thing to completion with wet kisses and light touches.

As Keith laves affection on the star of the night, the man above him shakes with restraint. Shiro’s fingers dig deeper into the bedding, trying to stop himself from reaching out. He’s not allowed to touch and interrupt Keith and the cock’s personal time. Not unless he wants his audience privileges removed with a blindfold. Keith examines him again, he’s a pretty sight like this, but not pretty enough to make up for not doing what he’s told, “Sheets aren’t the camera,” He lets his frown convey his disappointment in Shiro, “Why are we letting you watch, if you aren’t doing anything useful?” He rubs his cheek against the shaft again, to remind Shiro who the we is tonight.

That’s enough threat to get the man to obey quickly. Grabbing the camera and trying to focus it on the cock and Keith with shaking hands. If they end up blurry, Keith is going to be disappointed. He has plans for them, “Good life support,” Keith praises, turning his attention away from him to start pressing quick light kisses up the length again, “Now continue being good and take pictures of everything me and this big beautiful cock do together.” They are going to fill albums.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts over on my tumblr for these porny drabbles, while I practice. If you want you can also drop one here. No guarantee I'll get to it though. I'm just going to write these all day, and possibly tomorrow.


End file.
